A fuel injector is discussed in DE 199 00 405 A1 which includes an electromagnetic actuating element having a magnetic coil, an inner pole and an outer magnetic circuit component, and a movable valve-closure member which interacts with a valve seat assigned to a valve-seat member. The valve-seat member and inner pole are situated in an inner opening in a thin-walled valve sleeve, and the magnetic coil and outer magnetic circuit component are situated on the outer circumference of the valve sleeve. To mount the individual components in and on the valve sleeve, the magnetic circuit component designed in the form of a magnet pot is first pushed onto the valve sleeve, and the valve-seat member is then pressed into the inner opening in the valve sleeve in such a way that a fixed connection is established between the valve sleeve and the magnetic circuit component solely by pressing in the valve-seat member. After an axially movable valve needle is mounted in the valve sleeve, the inner pole is subsequently mounted by pressing it into the valve sleeve. If the magnetic circuit component is pressed onto the valve sleeve solely by pressing in the valve-seat member, the press connection is in great danger of separating. Pressing the inner pole into the valve sleeve produces unwanted cold welds in the press area.